On parie quoi ?
by EyPi
Summary: Quand un grand blond et un petit rose se lancent un défi, un grand brun ne comprend plus rien [oneshot, kurofye]


Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Tsubasa RC

Rating : T (bon je mets ça au pif alors n'y faites pas attention :P)

Genre : Romance / Humour, Kuro+Fye, One Shot, OOC comme d'habitude XD.

Disclaimer : Je les aime mais hélas ils ne sont pas à moi. Ce n'est qu'un emprunt, je les rends après ! Allez au boulot vous autres, je veux la suite du manga moi !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Juste une petite fanfic pour me faire pardonner de l'attente interminable du chapitre 3 de "Traquer le Fye" (donc forcément c'est aussi du KuroFye, (un jour je ferais autre chose O.o)) … Je suis vraiment désolée de cette attente et sachez que j'y travaille :)

Là au moins c'est un OS donc pas d'upload à attendre. XD

Bonne lecture !

Après un tiret - c'est des paroles ; entre guillemets « », c'est des pensées directes.

* * *

**On parie quoi ?**

-

**Dans un chalet perdu en pleine montagne – Une soirée déjà bien avancée.**

-

Kurogané regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux.

Il était bien.

Malgré la tempête de neige qui sévissait dehors, il faisait bon devant la cheminée.

Pas d'ennuis, pas de bruits, juste le crépitement du feu.

Même un ninja grognon et bagarreur dont les mains étaient tachées de sang aimait la tranquillité.

-

Pas un seul bruit, un seul mouvement autour de lui.

-

La tranquillité.

C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il n'avait que rarement.

Avant, c'était des ennemis qui venaient le déranger en attaquant le château de son monde. Par courage ? Non sûrement pas. C'était par bêtise qu'ils osaient s'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient le battre.

Est-ce que maintenant qu'il était loin, repousser les ennemis était devenu compliqué ? Non. Il avait confiance en la garde rapprochée de la Princesse Tomoyo … mais c'était sûr que sans lui, cette garde avait dû sacrément baisser de niveau. Il était de loin le meilleur de son monde.

-

Un volet claqua et fit sursauter Kurogané perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ils les avaient pourtant bien tous fermés. C'était peut-être pas un volet après tout.

…

Peu importe.

Le ninja comptait bien profiter de sa quiétude et ne pas bouger.

-

Les autres pouvaient bien régler le problème, si problème il y avait.

-

Au moins, ils lui fichaient la paix.

Les deux gamins dormaient déjà dans leurs chambres respectives donc les deux débiles s'occuperaient intelligemment pour une fois.

Ces deux-là.

Ces deux calvaires personnels.

Ceux qui troublaient son repos et ses réflexions.

Et qu'il ne pouvait même pas tuer !

Il les menaçait, les poursuivait avec son sabre, leur hurlait dessus … mais rien n'y faisait.

Ils continuaient de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Ils savaient tous que c'était que du vent.

Même si son ancien lui n'aurait peut-être pas hésité.

Quoique …

Ils étaient chiants mais ce n'était pas des ennemis mais des … compagnons de voyage. Surtout qu'il avait besoin de la boule de poils pour retrouver son monde.

La sensation d'un chez soi manquait à Kurogané.

Le mal du pays sûrement.

Des fois, ce mal était important.

D'autres fois, il n'y pensait même plus.

De plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, s'habituant certainement à cette nouvelle " famille " insolite que le destin lui avait mis sur les bras et qu'il devait protéger malgré lui.

-

Famille qui gênait sa tranquillité.

-

Le blond et la petite bestiole le cherchaient constamment, il n'avait pas une seconde à lui. Quand ce n'était pas l'un, c'était l'autre … quand ils ne s'acharnaient pas à deux, s'alliant pour lui mener la vie dure !

-

…

-

Anormal !

-

Ce n'était pas normal.

Toute sa réflexion l'amenait à cette idée.

La situation actuelle était bizarre, illogique !

-

Le ninja se retourna d'un geste brusque, sabre à la main, prêt à se défendre contre une quelconque blague foireuse.

Il jeta des coups d'œil à gauche. Puis à droite.

Rien

Il n'y avait rien dans le salon.

-

Ou plutôt ... personne.

-

Il se passait quoi ?

-

Normalement, une ombre aurait déjà dû se glisser depuis bien longtemps furtivement derrière le canapé et lui sauter dessus.

Mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules et rigoler bêtement.

Ou faire de l'escalade sous son tee-shirt et le chatouiller.

Mais là, rien.

Ils ne dormaient sûrement pas. Ces deux-là étaient increvables, il fallait les forcer à aller se coucher et presque les border.

Ou alors … un ennemi ?

Non.

Ils étaient dans un chalet isolé et de toute façon, avec la tempête, personne n'aurait pu venir du dehors sans risque et surtout sans être entendu.

…

Mais une brèche dimensionnelle atterrissant directement dans l'habitation, c'était possible.

Non.

Le magicien savait se défendre un minimum même si on le prenait par surprise. Ca aurait fait du bruit après tout.

Du bruit ?

…

Le volet !

-

Kurogané se précipita vers la chambre de Fye où il savait trouver les deux absents.

-

Les deux absents qui allaient parfaitement bien.

-

Saleté. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ces deux-là ?

- Vous faites quoi ?

-

Silence.

-

Non décidément, cette soirée n'était vraiment PAS normale.

Pourquoi ils se dévisageaient comme ça ?

Mokona assit sur le lit de Fye et ce dernier sur un tabouret en face, se regardaient comme prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se battre à mort.

Ils pouvaient lui répondre quand même !

- Oy ! L'abruti de mage ? fit Kurogané en secouant sa main devant le visage fermé de l'autre.

Aucuns résultats si ce n'est un blond qui tourne la tête regardant dans le vide soudain visiblement anxieux, alors que Mokona rigole en sautillant sur le matelas.

- La boule de poils ! Il lui arrive quoi ?

- Hi, hi, hi !

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put obtenir de la peluche qui sortit de la pièce toujours en bondissant joyeusement.

-

_« Hé, hé, hé. Je vais gagner ! Tout est en place, pyuu ! »_

-

Kurogané se retourna, interdit, vers le blond qui se leva à son tour et se glissa sous sa couette sans même le regarder avant d'éteindre la lumière, le virant ainsi de sa chambre.

-

_« Tu vas voir Mokona. Je sais me retenir. »_

-

Le brun ne captait rien du tout et décida de se coucher à son tour même s'il était encore tôt. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

-

**Le lendemain matin – Même chalet.**

-

Fye se réveilla aux aurores.

Il ne s'était aussi pour une fois pas couché tard la veille.

-

Tout ça pour l'éviter.

-

Après une rapide toilette, il se dirigea joyeusement vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner du groupe comme à son habitude en chantonnant.

Plein de trucs sucrés et délicieusement appétissants étaient posés sur la table peu de temps après.

« Sucré. »

Le cuisinier sourit en pensant que le brun allait encore grogner.

…

Mince !

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mokona pourrait prendre ça pour une victoire.

Bon.

Ce n'était pas très contrariant, il suffisait juste de préparer un autre plat en plus.

Salé celui-là…

-

Quand Kurogané se leva, le blond lui présenta un petit déjeuner comme il les aimait.

Mais sans un mot.

Et en évitant de le regarder.

Ils n'étaient encore que deux déjà réveillés aussi l'ambiance était quasi nulle voir très pesante devant ce silence inhabituel.

Et ce silence ne dérangeait pas que le bavard Fye.

« Il lui arrive quoi bordel ? J'ai fais quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai droit pour une fois à un petit déjeuner mangeable ? »

Pendant que l'un était perdu dans ses pensées à chercher ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter une telle attention mais aussi un silence complet, les trois autres arrivèrent.

- Bonjour Shaolan ! Bonjour Sakura ! fit le blond tout heureux.

- Bonjour Monsieur Fye. La tempête ne s'est pas calmée dehors visiblement.

- Tu es sûr au moins Moko-chan qu'il y a une plume dehors ?

- Oui c'est clair comme signal. Elle ne doit pas être loin, je devrais même pouvoir la localiser précisement, il faut juste réussir à sortir pour la trouver.

- Donc il faut patienter que la tempête se calme un peu.

Et pour attendre, quoi de mieux qu'une conversation animée par les deux hurluberlus du groupe.

L'ambiance était devenue en quelques secondes enjouée mais … toujours inhabituelle.

-

Pas un mot ou un geste en direction de leur souffre-douleur.

Fye évitait de regarder le brun et bougeait nerveusement sur sa chaise alors que Mokona, lui, les dévisageait tous les deux tour à tour en rigolant.

-

Et ça commençait à énerver Kurogané.

A l'énerver beaucoup.

- Ca suffit vous deux !

Là, ils le regardaient tous.

- Oh et puis merde !

Il s'éloigna en grommelant laissant les abrutis à leur nouveau délire.

Autant en profiter pour se reposer pour une fois qu'ils avaient visiblement décidés de le snober.

…

Pas exactement Kurogané.

Pas exactement.

-

**Flash-back.**

**La veille – Chambre de Fye.**

-

- Tu n'en es pas capable.

- Mais toi non plus Mokona.

- Si ! Jouer parfaitement la comédie est une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona.

- … Je peux le faire aussi.

- On a qu'à parier alors ! Comme ça on verra bien !

- … OK …

- On verra bien lequel de nous deux a le plus besoin de parler et d'embêter Kurogané.

- … Et on parie quoi ?

-

**Fin Flash-back.**

-

Comment la discussion avec Mokona en était arrivée là, ça Fye n'en savait rien. Mais maintenant, il fallait bien s'y tenir. Il allait pas perdre devant la boule de poils.

Mais c'était dur.

Le brun avait vraiment une bonne tête à chercher. La colère lui allait si bien.

Et il répondait si facilement, s'énervant pour un rien.

Fye adorait se faire poursuivre par ce gros nounours grognon.

…

Il valait mieux l'éviter.

Surtout que Mokona n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné lui, de ne plus embêter le brun. Il avait l'air de s'amuser au contraire comme un petit fou sur l'épaule de la princesse.

Princesse qui s'évanouit une fois de plus. Sûrement pour la journée. Et Shaolan allait passer son temps à son chevet, comme d'habitude, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

…

Génial !

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne à qui parler vu que Mokona venait de s'enfuir en courant derrière les deux gamins.

Une seule personne à qui parler mais à qui il ne pouvait pas.

Bon. Après tout, il fut un temps où il ne parlait pas autant. Ca ne devrait pas le déranger tant que ça. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un bon gros livre de cuisine comme ami.

C'était une solution comme une autre pour gagner ce foutu pari.

-

**Bien plus tard – Toujours le même chalet et la même tempête.**

-

« A l'aide. Je m'ennuiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee. »

Fye n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait envie de titiller le brun.

Déjà presque 24 heures qu'il ne l'avait pas embêté, ça faisait beaucoup.

-

C'était aussi dur pour Mokona ?

-

Et puis il commençait à avoir faim.

Déjà pour ce midi, il s'était préparé vite fait un sandwich qu'il avait enfermé avec lui dans sa chambre, ne pouvant le manger dans la cuisine de peur qu le brun affalé sur le canapé ne se réveille… ou même de peur qu'il n'arrive pas à se retenir de le réveiller en sursaut à sa manière. Un mini-sandwich ça ne faisait pas vraiment un repas très consistant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mince qu'il ne mangeait pas autant que les autres. Voir même plus.

Mokona lui avait déjà dit que la plupart des filles devraient être jalouses d'un tel organisme.

Eh.

En parlant de la boule de poils.

Il pouvait toujours aller visiter les plus jeunes, histoire de voir si quelqu'un voudrait bien manger avec lui.

-

Kurogané s'ennuyait.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps à ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner dans un espace si restreint. Il avait déjà relu plusieurs fois tous ses magazines, et en plus il n'y avait rien à boire pour passer le temps.

…

Mine de rien, les deux abrutis lui manquaient. Ils occupaient si bien son temps depuis leur passage chez Yuko.

Bon.

Il allait devoir chercher ce qui leur arrivait.

Ce n'était pas normal un tel changement de comportement … à moins que ... c'était le calme avant la tempête !

Dans ce cas, il valait mieux prendre les devants. C'était pour ça qu'il devait les voir.

Pour rien d'autre.

-

Pas de Mokona.

Fye avait trouvé Sakura et Shaolan endormis l'un contre l'autre - ils étaient mignons - mais pas de Mokona.

Et il n'était pas dans les autres chambres … enfin, il n'avait pas vérifié celle du brun mais il n'y était certainement pas.

Avec sa petite taille, il n'était pas très difficile de se cacher.

Tiens.

La salle de bain était fermée à clef.

Mokona repéré.

-

En effet, la boule de poils conversait calmement devant le miroir avec son acolyte noir à travers les dimensions.

- Un pari avec le blond ?

- Oui. J'ai réussit à lui faire faire.

Il avait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, lui !

-

Fye grattait à la porte de la pièce d'eau pour appeler la bestiole quand

PAF

Une main forte et large venait de se poser violemment contre le mur, presque à côté de sa tête.

« Kuro-chan. Manquait plus que lui. »

Il en aurait presque soupiré.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

- …

- Retournes-toi !

Quand il avait cette intonation colérique, il valait mieux lui obéir. Et puis le pari stipulait de ne pas trop le contrarier.

Et surtout, en une journée, elle lui avait manqué cette voix.

Fye se retourna et se retrouva coincé entre le brun et la porte qu'il souhaitait maintenant défoncer pour se cacher derrière Mokona.

Kurogané souleva doucement le menton du blond qui était attiré par la vision du sol, le forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux, tout décidé qu'il était de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que je veux savoir.

Il pouvait lui en expliquer des tas de choses avec une telle question. Il n'était pas dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu'il "voulait savoir"... même s'il se doutait bien de la véritable question. C'était dur de regarder le brun dans les yeux sans pouvoir rien lui dire pour l'énerver et cacher son trouble.

Surtout dans cette situation.

- S'il te plait.

Sa voix était calme maintenant.

- Vous m'évitez ?

Fye secoua la tête pour dire non. Mais ce n'était pas très convaincant.

-Si. Mais malgré tout, je te croirais si tu me le dis clairement.

Silence.

- Parles moi au moins.

La voix se faisait murmure.

-

- Hé, hé. Il se passe bien des choses intéressantes derrière la porte.

- Ooooooh. Et maintenant ?

- ... Merde, j'entends plus rien !

-

Le petite peluche vivante n'entendait plus rien pour la bonne raison que de l'autre côté de la porte, il ne se passait plus rien.

Ou tellement de choses si on regardait d'une autre façon.

Car les deux amis, ennemis, compagnons et autre, ne faisaient que se scruter.

-

Fye mourait d'envie de demander à Kurogané de se pousser.

De s'éloigner.

Mais pour ça, il fallait parler.

Il perdrait donc.

Mais en restant comme ça, il allait perdre tout de même.

Une perte d'un autre genre mais ce serait une défaite aussi.

Contre lui-même.

-

Le pari.

Il n'y pensait plus tellement après tout.

-

S'il ne parlait pas, c'était parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu passer ses lèvres.

S'il ne s'agrippait pas au cou du brun pour l'embêter, c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu … ou ne le voulait pas.

Il ne pensait plus au pari.

-

Il ne faisait que regarder ces deux yeux rouge sang.

Il ne les voyait pas seulement, il les sondait cherchant à comprendre.

Comment une telle couleur pouvait paraître soudainement si douce ?

Si douce et pourtant infligeant un supplice insupportable.

-

Il ne pensait plus à lui demander quoi que ce soit, ni à le torturer à petit feu.

Il ne le questionnait pas car il n'arrivait plus à former une phrase concrète dans son cerveau.

Des yeux pouvaient-ils court-circuiter un esprit ?

Plongé et perdu dans du bleu, Kurogané conclu que oui.

Et ferma les yeux pour se calmer tout en baissant la tête contre la nuque du blond.

-

Blond qui, lui, recouvrit immédiatement suffisamment de raison, comme réveillé par le mouvement. Il s'empressa de pousser violemment le brun qui recula d'un pas pour s'échapper.

Il devait s'éloigner et s'isoler.

Vite.

Et ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit pour se barricader derrière alors qu'il entendait déjà l'autre qui le suivait.

-

Il ne la franchit jamais.

-

La tempête dehors l'empêchait de sortir. Il avait pris la seule porte qu'il ne fallait pas ouvrir, et commençait à geler à rester devant bêtement la laissant grande ouverte, permettant à la neige, la pluie et le vent d'envahir l'entrée.

Quand deux bras l'encerclèrent et refermèrent la porte vivement.

C'était pas son jour.

Il se retrouvait à grelotter contre un torse qu'il voulait fuir … surtout parce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait manqué en si peu de temps.

C'était possible d'être si dépendant ?

-

Kurogané ne comprenait toujours pas les évènements de la veille et de la journée. Ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Peu lui importait.

Il s'ennuyait avant de retrouver Fye.

Le blond envahisseur d'espace vital avait laissé un manque certain derrière lui.

-

Tout un monde vide.

Et ce mal de ce pays là était soudain bien plus important pour le brun.

-

Maintenant qu'il le tenait, il n'allait plus le lâcher.

De toute la nuit.

A quoi bon sa tranquillité après tout, s'il pouvait bien s'occuper.

Il était un homme d'action.

Le ninja sourit et emmena le blond qui allait finir par tomber malade à rester comme ça.

Tout mouillé qu'il était.

Le brun posa le désormais statique sur son lit et lui enleva son pull trempé.

Aucune réaction.

C'était à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ce petit crâne.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller chercher des serviettes dans le placard.

Il faisait quand même froid à l'intérieur, il aurait fallu une bonne couverture chauffante. Mais non, il n'y avait que le confort minimum dans ce chalet.

Une fois le blondinet et lui-même secs, Kurogané observa son compagnon, les yeux fermés et attentiste.

En attente. Mais de quoi exactement après tout ?

-

- Dis moi.

-

Fye ouvrit les yeux, étonné par la demande, somme toute imprécise.

Le brun était assis en face de lui à distance raisonnable.

Pour un peu, il en aurait ri. Kurogané qui le suppliait, lui, de dire quelque chose. Le monde tournait vraiment à l'envers aujourd'hui.

Mais il était trop mignon à le regarder comme ça ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne comprenant peut-être plus rien.

Le blond sourit et s'approcha à une distance beaucoup moins raisonnable. Voir même très déraisonnable.

Il n'avait plus envie de penser. Ni à Mokona, ni à ses propres défis, ni à tout ce qui n'était pas brun avec de magnifiques yeux rouges et des épaules larges et rassurantes.

-

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, contre l'autre sans se toucher, s'autorisant seulement quelques frôlements.

- Parles moi s'il te plait.

Fye aurait pu lui parler maintenant et dire tout un tas de choses mais après tout Kurogané préféra capturer tous ses mots à même ses lèvres.

- Kuro.

Ce murmure échappa à Fye alors que le brun l'allongeait sous lui finissant de le dévêtir et qu'une minuscule ombre écoutait à l'entrée de la chambre avant de faire demi-tour en sautillant.

-

**Le lendemain matin – Même chalet, mais un beau soleil se levait dans un ciel calme.**

-

Fye se réveilla une fois de plus avec le soleil. Il sentit immédiatement une chaleur anormale contre lui mais n'eut pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il était bien là, comme ça, contre cet oreiller moelleux qui le soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Il en aurait presque ronronné … peut-être même qu'il le faisait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Oreiller qui était réveillé d'ailleurs au vu de la large main toute chaude qui se baladait machinalement dans son dos avant d'aller écarter plusieurs mèches de son visage.

Le blond souleva un peu sa tête pour écouter le coeur de son amant dont les battements s'accéleraient maintenant. Finalement, il décida d'ouvrir un peu les yeux pour le voir et sourit.

La colère allait bien au brun mais le sourire calme et ravi qu'il arborait était beaucoup mieux. Kurogané souriait avec les lèvres mais aussi avec les yeux.

- Bonjour.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que le brun pouvait sourir d'une manière aussi tendre ... voilà que son coeur à lui allait mourir.

Se calant plus confortablement contre son désormais nounours personnel pour cacher son rougissement, le blond répondit tout sourire mais d'une voix toujours un peu ensommeillée :

- B'jour.

- Tu rougis ? Après tout ça? rigola Kurogané en soulevant le visage du blond de l'index.

Il devenait cramoisi facilement aussi ... le problème des peaux pâles. Une bonne excuse.

- ... Mais ... Hmmmm.

Le brun venait de lui couper la parole. Un moyen bien pratique.

Et très agréable.

Soudain Fye ouvrit grand les yeux et repoussa son amant qui faillit tomber du lit se rattrapant in-extremis aux draps.

- Mince, j'ai perdu mon pari avec Mokona !

- Quoi ?

- Il ne fallait plus qu'on te parle. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

- C'était juste ça ?

- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il avait tout prévu. Je le hais !

- …

- …

- Tu ne crois pas que tu y as gagné un peu quand même ?

Entendre Kurogané parler d'une toute petite voix dès le réveil c'était tout simplement craquant. Ca méritait bien un mois de calvaire.

- Oh que si. Je ne le regretterais jamais.

Le brun sourit encore une fois et se serra sous la couette très fort contre le corps bien chaud du blond. C'est qu'il faisait encore froid dans la chambre.

« Finalement ... merci Mokona. »

-

* * *

-

**Même moment dans la salle de bain.**

-

- J'ai gagné Yuko ! Ces deux-là sont ensembles.

- D'accord. Tu recevras ton gain tout à l'heure … bravo.

- Eh, Mokona à toi de faire mieux maintenant ! Ciao ! cria t-il s'adressant à son sosie noir alors que l'image disparaissait petit à petit.

Mokona regardait son reflet dans le miroir et sourit autant que sa bouche le permettait donc beaucoup.

Deux de ses amis étaient devenus d'un coup plus heureux grâce à lui. Il avait réussit à leur enlever un peu de tristesse du cœur.

Et puis

…

Gagner deux paris en un coup, il avait fait du bon boulot.

Maintenant il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du nouveau couple.

-

**Flashs-back**

**Deux jours plus tôt.**

-

- On a qu'à parier alors ! Comme ça on verra bien !

- OK…

- On verra bien lequel de nous deux a le plus besoin de parler et d'embêter Kurogané.

- … Et on parie quoi ?

- Un mois d'esclavagisme !

- Hein ?

- Pendant un mois, le perdant obéira au gagnant et fera tout ce qu'il lui demande.

-

**Quelques heures avant cette précédente discussion.**

-

- Et si je réussis à les caser en moins d'une semaine, je gagne quoi Yuko ?

- Choisis ce que tu veux.

- Hum …

- Allez ne fais pas semblant de chercher, tu sais déjà ce qu tu veux.

- OUI ! Le sabre de Kurogané !

-

**Fin des Flashs-back.**

-

Mokona avait l'intention de bien s'amuser pendant un long mois. Bien plus que d'habitude.

Aux dépens des deux plus vieux bien sûr.

La boule de poils avait décidément été imaginée à l'image machiavélique de sa créatrice.

-

Dans une chambre, deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre furent pris d'un incontrôlable frisson même s'ils n'avaient vraiment plus froids du tout.

-

FIN

-

* * *

-

Pfyouuu !

Ca a été plus long à taper qu'à écrire sur papier ! C'est grave comme je suis longue pour taper quelque chose O.o

Voilà c'est fini et j'espère que cela vous aura plut ! J'ai écrit tout ça d'un coup cette nuit alors ...

... Ah que je l'aime Mokona :)

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui s'excuse platement de son retard alors que les gentils lecteurs continuent de lui demander des nouvelles ...


End file.
